


Just Friends

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Barebacking, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, asshole! Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Philip feels something, and just maybe Lukas does too.





	

They were friends.

 _Just friends_.

Or at least that’s what Lukas reassured him all the time.

_1_

Philip thought that just maybe, just maybe he broke through with Lukas a little. That he might’ve scratched the surface. Because Lukas was different this time, made sure Philip came first. Hell, he’d even eaten Philip out before they fucked. Which was a rarity as any other time Lukas seemed more focused on getting his own pleasure. He was selfish in that way.

Philip’s hopes are crushed the second Lukas rolls out between his legs. Searching for his clothes and hurriedly pulling on his boxers like he always does. He adjusts the waistband of them on his hips, and gives Philip that sleazy smile he always does after they fucked.

Philip closes his eyes as he feels the bed dip again. Lukas’s palm grazes against his cheek, cupping his face as he leans in to kiss him. It’s less aggressive then his kisses while they had sex, but still full of tongue. Lukas pulls away slightly, grinning at the mess he made of him.

“Had fun?” he asks rhetorically, eyeing the hickeys on Philip’s collarbone and semen leaking down Philip’s thighs.

Philip rolls his eyes, and Lukas has a weird look in his blue ones.

“What?” Philip laughs, covering the slight hurt he feels underneath.

Lukas gets off the bed, and finishes getting on his boots.

He stops at the door, looking at Philip with a sheepish grin. “Nothing it’s just… see you at school?”

Lukas closes the door behind him. Philip whispers “see you” to the empty air.

-

_2_

They’re fucking again. Philip’s on his knees this time. Lukas’s fingers threaded in his hair. Philip’s back is arched extremely, ass high and thighs spread wide. Face pressed sideways on the sheets. (At least when Lukas doesn’t yank his hair back.)

He wraps a hand around his dick, jerking it in time with Lukas’s quick thrusts. He is cumming before Lukas does, shooting messily onto the sheets. Lukas must know by the tightening of his ass and the long drawn out moan that leaves his throat. Because he smacks his ass and whispers huskily “yeah, that’s it.” Lukas ruts against his ass sharply a couple more times, grinding his cock against Philip’s oversensitive walls. He pulls out unexpectedly, striping Philip’s ass and thighs with his cum.

Philip rolls over, cringing when the sheets stick to his back.

“I don’t even know why we do this anymore” he groans, irritated because Lukas made his blankets dirty.

Lukas smirks cockily, and cups Philip’s jaw. He wetly sucks kisses on it, then down his neck.

“Because..” he murmurs against Philip’s pale skin “you like..” he latches his teeth on the skin above Philip’s collarbone, and finishes “how I fuck you.”

Okay, Philip’s not going to lie and say the kisses didn’t do anything. Because they somewhat made him soften, made him _almost_ retreat and close back in on himself.

“Why do you do this, then?”

Lukas stills, pushing up to look at him. Their foreheads are nearly touching, noses almost brushing against each other. Philip squints in the darkness of the room. Lukas’s eyes are big and icy. Looking through him with such depth Philip’s not even sure what it means. The air is deathly silent and neither of them are breathing. The moment is broken when Lukas’s face cracks into a familiar grin, and strokes his face.

“Because you have a nice ass.”

Philip ignores the venom developing in his gut, and asks “are you leaving?”

Lukas seems to get with the program, moving off the bed and redressing. He curses under his breathe when he doesn’t find his t-shirt, and looks up to Philip. “Well I gotta go” he says blandly, buttoning up his jean jacket and reaching for Philip’s door knob.

Philip sighs “bye Lukas.”

His heart briefly lights up with the tiniest hope when Lukas stops by the door.

“If you find my shirt, text me.”

Philip ignores him.

-

_3_

Lukas ruts up into him, holding his hips in a vice grip. Philip’s on top of him, riding faster than even girls in pornos. His eyes are fluttering and his mouth is O shaped.

He’s loud as ever too, screaming a repetitive “yeah” and “harder.” The perfect angle does that, and Lukas is nailing his spot with every steady thrust of his hips.

Heat pools in his belly all too quickly. He’s not embarrassed because Lukas seems right behind him, digging his nails into the swell of Philip’s ass as his balls drawl up. Philip cums when he feels Lukas shoot inside him. It’s a rush of a familiar warmth, and it leaks out of him all messily. Lukas moans appreciatively as he pulls out, giving Philip a smack on the ass just cause.

Philip’s thighs feel oversensitive and like jelly. His thoughts sparking with hopeless wishes.

He surprises both himself and Lukas when he tugs Lukas back towards him. His heart flutters when Lukas’s body untenses, and slides his palms down to rest on Philip’s hips. Lukas is practically lying on top of him and Philip’s never felt happier. This is different. All the times Lukas has been on Philip have been entirely sexual. This is intimate, means something. Well at least to Philip.

And just possibly, Lukas. Philip doesn’t know if it’s naivety or false hope but when Lukas starts peppering soft kisses to the sensitive part of his neck he feels like just maybe Lukas feels something too.

Lukas wrecks the moment by kissing Philip’s lips, and murmuring “just friends?” against them.

Philip’s mumbles “yeah.” His eyes must visibly wetten, because Lukas kisses his lids too.

Then Lukas is leaving again, rolling off Philip and retrieving his thrown off clothing.

Philip doesn’t bother saying anything, just curls up in his sheets and buries his face in his pillow.

Lukas says a soft “goodnight.”

Philip doesn’t hear it, already deep in sleep.

-

_4_

Lukas comes over again, unexpectedly. He didn’t text or anything, but Philip knows the telltale sound of a rock hitting his window all too well. He lets him in easily, nerves thrumming because he doesn’t know why Lukas is even here. He always texts before they fuck, to make sure Philip’s on the same page.

Lukas’s feet thud on the floor when he crawls over the window ledge, and his irises are shining from the street lamp. But they seem pitch black everywhere else. He wraps a heavy arm around Philip’s waist, and licks into his mouth. The sharp taste of liquor is heavy on Lukas’s lips. Philip pushes him back by the chest.

“You’re drunk” Philip states, shaking his head.

Lukas smiles crookedly, his eyes are half lidded as he slurs “not drunk baby.” Philip yelps when Lukas picks him up, rutting the bulge in his jeans against Philip’s crotch and ravishing his neck with sloppy kisses. He holds onto Lukas’s big shoulders and wraps his thighs tighter around his waist so he won’t fall. Lukas nearly trips carrying Philip to his bed, admitting breathily into Philip’s ear “maybe I’m a little drunk.” He chuckles at the surprised squeak that leaves Philip’s mouth when he grabs a handful of his ass. Lukas clumsily pushes him backwards down on the bed.

“Lukas” Philip hisses as Lukas pushes his thighs apart, climbing between them. Lukas sucks on his neck, whilst making work of pulling down Philip’s underwear. Philip stops his hands, which makes Lukas still as well, looking confusedly into Philip eyes.

“Can we just sleep, please?”

Lukas’s blue eyes flicker while gazing at his. Nodding, he rolls off of Philip and pulls the smaller boy on top of him. Philip feels warm, this is new. Lukas _never_ cuddled with him before. Probably thought it was too romantic, whatever, Philip decides he likes drunk Lukas.

He pulls his blanket on top of them, and settles himself comfortably into Lukas’s side. Lukas inhales the sweet scent of his hair, pressing a soft kiss there. Philip feels sated, like a kid given a lollipop. The vague scent of Lukas’s cologne is heady and soothing. Philip nuzzles his nose against his skin.

“Goodnight sweetheart” Philip mumbles with his face pressed on the smooth skin of Lukas’s chest.

Lukas snores in response.

-

_5_

 Philip hisses as Lukas digs his fingers into the gnarly bruise on his hip, gripping his slender waist. Lukas bites his lip, pulling it slightly with a sting of pain. Philip moans in response, jolting forward to wrap his arms around Lukas’s neck and reconnect their lips in a messy kiss.

Lukas palms Philip’s thighs as Philip crawls into his lap. He raises onto his knees as Lukas grips the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down his thighs and revealing the purpling bruise on his hip. Lukas’s eyes visibly darken as he spots it. Philip shudders at the loss of contact when Lukas stops touching him.

He sits back on his heels and looks into Lukas’s cold eyes. “What? He asks nervously.

Lukas’s voice is scarily calm “who is he?”

Philip nearly laughs, but he doesn’t think that’d be a good thing. Not with the way Lukas is looking like he’s about to hit him.

“Who is who?” he asks incredulously.

Lukas glares harder, spitting venomously “the guy you’re fucking.”

If Philip wasn’t almost terrified he’d think jealousy was a good look on Lukas.

“I banged my hip on my dryer when I was pulling out clothes, jesus fuck” he hisses in response. He gasps in surprise as Lukas topples him sideways, rolling them over so Lukas is settled between his legs. Philip jerks when Lukas grips his wrists, forcing them above his head and pressing them down into the sheets.

“You’re lying” Lukas spits, leaning close and watching Philip’s expression.

Philip’s not having this bullshit, nearly snarling as he replies “so what if I were to go fuck someone else. We _aren’t_ together.”

Lukas releases Philip’s hands, curling his own into fists. Philip laughs drily “oh what, you’re gonna hit me?” He pushes himself up on his elbows, leaning into Lukas’s space. Lukas eyes are burning, lit like a damn flame. His voice low and icy as he says “I don’t know, did you cheat?”

He didn’t fuck anyone else. Philip was being completely honest about that. Though it wouldn’t matter if he did either, they weren’t together. Lukas had always felt the need to remind him that too.

Philip furrows his brows in disbelief, sarcasm strong in his tone as he hisses “cheat? We weren’t _ever_ exclusive.” Faking a laugh, he adds “ _Just friends’_ right?”

Lukas shakes his head. He somehow looks even more pissed. Philip rolls out from underneath him and gets off the bed. Lukas follows after, grabbing Philip’s forearm.

“Where are you going?” He asks angrily.

Philip nods towards the window, “I think you should leave.”

Visible smoke is the only thing that could make Lukas’s fuming clearer. He unexpectedly grips Philip’s waist and slams him up against the wall, holding his wrists in a harsh grip and caging him in. All the air rushes out Philip’s lungs as he thuds against it. His eyes widen in surprise. He attempts to twist out of Lukas’s grasp which only makes Lukas hold tighter, and glare harder.

“Lukas” he stutters out, swallowing slowly. Philip feels small.

Lukas’s releases his grip, sighing exasperatedly and running a nervous hand through his hair. He moves away too, and starts pacing.

“ _Philip_ ” he says like it stings, voice filled with emotion, sounding utterly hurt. Philip’s heart aches, Lukas looks like a wounded dog.

Philip sits down on his bed slowly, watching Lukas cautiously as the taller boy sits down beside him. Lukas turns towards him, eyes wet and large. He outreaches a hand, resting it tentatively on Philip’s side.

“Baby..” Lukas says brokenly, cracking in a way that makes Philip wants to cry. “Just tell me, please tell me you didn’t.. you didn’t cheat on me.”

He searches Philip’s eyes quickly for a reaction. Philip doesn’t think twice before wrapping himself around Lukas, climbing him like a damn tree and holding him so tightly. “I wouldn’t have sex with anyone else” Philip admits honestly, stroking the nape of Lukas’s neck.

Lukas exhales in relief, voice hitching with a sob as he says “I’m sorry.”

Philip had never seen Lukas with such honesty. This is the boy he loves without a shield, without a barrier. He kisses Lukas’s cheek gently, murmuring “why didn’t you ask me out then?”

Lukas pulls back, laughing through his tears and admitting “because I’m an idiot.”

Philip giggles at that, pulling him close again and saying softly “well that’s true.”

Lukas pecks his pink lips, brushing their noses together “shush, you love this idiot.”

With no hesitation, Philip replies “that I do.”


End file.
